Half-Life Wiki:Projects
Welcome to the Projects page! Here the administration lists wiki wide projects that need to be done in order to improve the current state of the wiki. These projects have different scopes, from simply improving articles and images to tweaking the wiki's design. Feel free to have a look to our pending projects, and how you can help complete them. As a side note, it is recommended to any user, old or new, to get fully acquainted with the Manual of Style and Layout Guide before starting any deep editing. Current Projects ''Portal'' Project status: pending completion This project was launched after Portal 2’s release to improve any article related to Portal and its sequel, and its ties to the Half-Life continuity, as a specialized Cleanup Project. Cleanup Project status: pending completion Many articles and images need clean up. See the separate project page for more information. Future Projects ''Half-Life 2'' Project status: to be launched Like the Portal Project, its aim is to improve the articles related to the Half-Life 2 era. ''Half-Life'' Project status: to be launched Same as for the Half-Life 2 and Portal Projects, for the Half-Life era. Achievements Project status: to be launched Aims at properly adding all Achievements in the related articles, as tables with their own subsections. Completed Projects Template Glitch Fix Project status: completed December 8, 2010 Due to the new Wikia skin, many templates all over the wiki are glitched on browsers such as Firefox in ways that stretch them extremely lengthwise and make them unreadable. In order to fix this problem, the code float:left; width: 660px; needs to be added to the style for some of them. Most of the templates that need this are sysop edit only so this could be considered just an administration project. Category:Article management tags is the main source of templates that need fixing. No More Orphaned Images Project status: completed September 29, 2009 Currently, the page has a lot of images on it. These images could easily be added to many pages on the site to greatly improve the information of any particular article. Some can be put directly in the article, and others can make use of the "gallery" feature to provide the most images per page. To learn how to use the Gallery function, check out the page for an explanation. If you come across an image that seems to not fit our standards of quality or is a duplicate of an existing article, flag it with the deletion template ( ) and a sysop or bureaucrat will check into the possibility of deleting the image. Note: Some images are linked to articles via the use of links like File:Image.jpg. Due to the coding of the wiki, these images will appear to be unused when they actually are. Please check the "What Links Here" function to make sure that the image actually doesn't link anywhere before flagging it for deletion. No More Non Half-Life Universe Games Project status: completed July 21, 2009 Overtime, all articles unrelated to the ''Half-Life'' universe will be removed, since they are better covered on specialized wikis, such as the Team Fortress, Counter-Strike, Day of Defeat and Left 4 Dead ones. In that way Half-Life Wiki editors can concentrate on Half-Life related subjects only, which will greatly improve their coverage. Most of the related images will also be removed, although the Moby Francke article for instance will remain unchanged: as Francke worked on most of the Team Fortress 2 classes, the related images are relevant to his work gallery. Category:Help